


The Doctor and the Deacon

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp
Genre: Drinking, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gambling, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Doc comes to Dodge after his divorce from Kate and Wyatt finds out just exactly what drove them apart.
Relationships: Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Nothing But Trouble

"He's no good, Wyatt! You should stay away from him. He'll cause you nothing but trouble!" Bat Masterson raged. He stood in front of Wyatt's desk in the marshal's office of Dodge City, Kansas. 

Wyatt sat silent and let the young man have his say. His new chief deputy, Shotgun Gibbs, sat off to his left with his namesake resting in his lap and a pipe in his mouth, he too listened calmly. The subject was Doc Hoillday, who had arrived in town that morning. Wyatt and Doc had become friends through trouble and though Doc tended to go with the shadier crowd, through shared enemies as well. What worried Wyatt's other friends was that he really liked Doc, and the feeling was mutual.

"Doc is a good friend to me, Mr. Masterson. I don't turn my back on my friends. I've never turned my back on you, have I?" Wyatt asked.

"I know I have caused you grief over the years, Wyatt. But nothing like what Doc can give you," Bat sighed. 

Wyatt looked at him. "My mind is made up on my association with Doc, Mr. Masterson," he said in a tone that indicated that the subject was closed.

"You're plum loco!" Bat declared. He turned and stomped out of the office.

Mr. Gibbs looked from the door to Wyatt and took out his pipe. "Bat has a hot temper, but he does care an awful lot about you," he commented.

Wyatt smiled. "I know."

"Now, I like ole Doc. You know I do, even though sometimes he talks things above my raisin'. But Bat is right about one thing- he'll cause you a heap a trouble if you ain't careful," Mr. Gibbs warned.

"Noted, Mr. Gibbs," Wyatt smiled.

"Alrighty, I'll go make the midday rounds. You want me to bring you back some lunch?" Mr. Gibbs asked, rising from his seat.

"No. You just make the rounds and get yourself something. Come on back after," Wyatt said.

Mr. Gibbs nodded and headed on out the door, leaving Wyatt alone with his thoughts. Just not for long. Not five full minutes had passed before Mayor Jim Kelley came storming into his office, Irish temper in full force, it radiated off of him like the sun's rays.

Wyatt held up his hands. "Before you start, Mr. Mayor- I know Doc Hoillday is in town and I know what trouble he causes and I know you don't like him," he said.

"Well- yes! And you had better throw him out of this town the moment he causes some grievance!" the short, bearded man said. 

Wyatt was a patient man but his nerves were wearing thin on this matter. "Mr. Mayor, have you ever thought that maybe Doc has just come to town to rest?" he asked.

Kelley scoffed. "Rest! Indeed now! Laying some men to rest on Boothill is more likely!" 

"I will keep an eye on him. I promise!" Wyatt swore.

"See that you do! And another thing, that fiery wife of his finally got some sense and divorced him a month or two ago I heard," Kelley informed.

"Miss Kate divorced him?! Oh no!" Wyatt said, upset, looking away.

"That's right. He probably could care less though, being the man he is. But mind what you said, keep an eye on him!" Kelley said. With that he left, muttering to himself on the way out the door.

Wyatt was troubled by this news, he wondered how Doc was taking it. Doc was a strange man so it was anybody's guess on his emotions at any given time. Still, Wyatt knew that Miss Kate had loved Doc dearly and if she wasn't trying to teach him a hard lesson then something serious had happened between them. He decided to drop around the saloons later and talk to Doc, the odds were that Doc wouldn't come around a John Law's office even if his friend was in it.

The day passed swiftly with paperwork and no trouble. Mr. Gibbs had come back and reported that he had seen Doc gambling in the Long Branch, so when the sun started going down Wyatt made his first stop of the evening rounds there. 

Wyatt leaned on the double swinging doors of the saloon and looked in, there was already a crowd there. About six men up at the bar drinking and others at tables, two different poker games going and Doc was in one in the far corner. Wyatt walked up to the bar when he came in, going to the end of it, he was aware of the eyes on him when he did.

"Tulsa, how's business?" he asked.

The older bartender abandoned his glass wiping and took the shotgun out from under the bar, breaking it open he handed it to the marshal. 

"Real good. Especially since Doc got a game goin'. He's been winnin' too, hand over fist," Tusla informed.

Wyatt checked the weapon and closed it, handing it back to the man. "The doctor usually does," he commented.

"He expected you in, wanted me to tell you to come up to his room in the morning. He expects to play through the night, reckoned you to know about what time," Tusla said.

Wyatt's eyes shifted to the corner again, Doc was obscured in smoke, everyone at the table was puffing. He knew there would be no talking to him right now anyway, the man hated to be bothered during a game.

"Alright. Don't let him drink too much, Tulsa," Wyatt said.

Tulsa immediately looked worried. "You know how Doc is, marshal. There's no tellin' what he might do if I quit servin' him!"

"You tell him marshal Earp requested he not become intoxicated. You tell him in just that way, alright?" Wyatt smiled.

Tulsa still looked concerned. "Well, alright. I will," he said slowly. 

Wyatt smiled and patted his shoulder. "Have a good night, Tulsa."

Wyatt walked out of the saloon to go to the next one, he didn't know why but he had some nerves about going to see Doc the next morning. It was a feeling that would stick with him all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt spent the night at the jail, sleeping at his desk. There hadn't been much trouble, some guns fired on Front street, some drunks brought to jail, nothing serious. He freshened up a bit and shaved, Bat and Shotgun came in while he was finishing up.

"Mornin', Wyatt. Word's all over town this morning," Shotgun commented. 

"What word?" Wyatt asked. He wiped his face with a towel and put on some aftershave.

"That Doc won two thousand dollars playing poker last night at the Long Branch," Bat said.

"Doc's won more than that in a night. Why are people talking?" Wyatt asked.

"'Cause Klo Carson has called him a cheat, says he's going to gun Doc down the next time he sees him," Shotgun said, plopping down in a chair.

"Klo Carson, the riverboat gambler that hit town two weeks ago?" Wyatt asked.

"That's the one. If Doc's able to get up and around today that man will be dead. It'd take a blind fool to call out Doc," Bat declared.

Wyatt sighed. "I have to try to stop this. Not only for Mr. Carson's sake but for Doc's. If he shoots that man the mayor will have both of our heads," he said, expression turning cloudy.

"I know you got to warn him, Wyatt. But try to not get too involved," Shotgun said.

"I'll be involved regardless, Mr. Gibbs," Wyatt said. He moved to get his coat and hat and put them on.

"You think Doc will be up now?" Bat asked. Eyes shifting to the clock on the wall that read nine.

"If he's not I'll wake him up," Wyatt said. He left the office in care of the two men and went straight for the Dodge House where he knew Doc always took a room when he was in town. 

When the middle aged hotel clerk saw the marshal enter he knew exactly who the man had come to see. "Room 209. Top of the stairs, to the left, end of the hall," he reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Brewster," Wyatt said. He never stopped but kept on going towards the stairs, following the directions given him.

Wyatt had no more than paused in front of the door to knock than he heard a voice from within. 

"Come on in, deacon."

Wyatt still hesitated a moment acknowledging that his friend had been waiting for him. Then he forged ahead and entered the room, it had a large sitting area with a fireplace and the bedroom off of it. Doc was sitting at a round table with his legs crossed nursing a whiskey. He was in his stocking feet with his coat and vest decorating the couch, shirt open an extra button or two.

"Good morning, my fair marshal. Please, have a seat," Doc smiled. Wyatt noted that his voice was cheerful and his eyes seemed to smile- both rare things in Doc's case.

Sitting down beside him at the table Wyatt watched as Doc leaned forward and poured milk out of a pitcher for him. Wyatt took it and couldn't help smiling.

"You really were expecting me weren't you?" he asked.

"Of course. I knew you would come early too so I haven't been to bed," Doc informed.

"Oh well I won't stay long then. I know you wanted to see me but I wanted to ask you not to kill Klo Carson. He claims he is going to kill you, try to just wing him if you can," Wyatt said. He took a drink of his milk.

"You mean that scum someone skimmed off the Mississippi river? I'll try to refrain myself," Doc scoffed and downed his whiskey.

"Thank you. I'll have a talk with him too," Wyatt said.

"Don't trouble yourself. I'll handle it. If you are desirous of me to not kill him then I won't," Doc said.

"I'm much obliged," Wyatt said, he dropped his head. "I uh, also heard that you and Miss Kate had divorced, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be. It was for the best, Katie is an interesting woman, even a good woman in her ways but it was best we separated," Doc said. He studied Wyatt's reactions with keen eyes.

"Well, I hope you can both find happiness," Wyatt said. The way Doc was looking at him made his heart quicken for reasons that were unclear to him or perhaps that he just didn't want to think about. 

"Happiness is an elusive creature for someone like me, but I'll surely indulge myself trying. Do you know why we divorced? The reason?" Doc asked, sitting his glass down. 

Wyatt didn't know where this was heading so he merely nodded 'no'.

"It was you, my noble deacon," Doc smiled.

Wyatt felt shocked. "Me?"

"Yes. Katie knew that my feelings for you were deeper than the ones I carried for her so, despite her considerable jealous streak, she let me go. She wanted me to pursue that happiness you just spoke of," Doc clarified.

"Feelings?" Wyatt asked. He wanted to hear things plainly before he jumped to conclusions. 

"Wyatt I- when I first met you, you struck my fancy as it were. You were quickly consuming my hell bent soul and my heart as well. You've given me hope, you make me want to live, I've not felt that since I first came down with consumption. What I feel is more than just that however, I have been in love once or twice in my life, I know the feeling, it's what I feel for you. And I am willing to risk everything we have between us as friends to tell you that I love you. You can walk away from me right now, but you have to know that I love you," Doc explained.

Wyatt looked at him with mouth agape, he couldn't look away from Doc's eyes. All the feeling in his voice came out of his eyes as well, such a loving look, and all for Wyatt.

"Oh, Doc…" Wyatt fumbled out.

"Before you say anything more or leave. There's one thing more I have to have, it's something I have thought so much of," Doc said. He leaned forward, hands going to the sides of Wyatt's face. Wyatt closed his eyes, knowing what was coming which made Doc smile before going in for the kiss.

Wyatt had never felt such hungry lips, such a powerful kiss. He got caught up in it and surrendered himself easily, moaning into Doc's mouth as the kiss deepened. When they parted Wyatt had to catch his breath and Doc coughed several seconds before regaining himself.

"What an indecent sound you made. I am so pleased I could elicit such a response with just a kiss," Doc smirked. 

Wyatt looked at his glass of milk, knowing his face was flushed.

"You look glorious with a blush on your cheeks, Wyatt," Doc smiled.

Before Wyatt could gather a proper response, a rock came sailing through the window. Breaking not only the glass but their private moment as well.

"If you will excuse me my dear, it seems I have some scum to take care of," Doc said. He got up from the table and went to the window to face his opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt got up in the next instant to join him at the window. They were looking down at the gambler who had his hands filled with two forty-fours and appeared to be swaying with drunkenness. 

"Draw your gun, Doc! I'm gonna kill you!" Carson yelled.

"This is Marshal Earp, Carson. There won't be any killin' today!" Wyatt answered.

"Now, Wyatt. If this gentleman would like a gunfight, why should he be denied?" Doc asked, casually. 

Wyatt gave Doc a look, it was answered with a devil-may-care smile as Doc drew his gun. Carson saw the flash in the sun and shot off a couple of rounds, breaking another window and nailing the side of the hotel. Doc fired off a shot and hit the man in the forearm, since he was already gone on whiskey he fell right down, groaning.

"Get him up and over to Doctor McCarty's, tell him to keep him there until I come," Wyatt called out the window.

They watched as four men picked him and carried him arm and leg in the direction of the doctor's office. Doc holstered his gun with a look of satisfaction and turned again to Wyatt.

"I hope the pleasure he drew from shooting at my room will ease the pain of the consequence of doing so," Doc said with a smile.

Wyatt couldn't help smiling himself. "Well I doubt it, but he should be grateful he can feel anything. Just like I'm grateful that you didn't kill him," he said. He took his hat from the table and held it at his side.

"You asked me not to, I didn't. You have a great power over me, Wyatt," Doc smiled fondly.

"I could say the same about you. What you said before...when we first met I just knew that we...well, I knew we would end up together. I didn't know how, but I knew we would be great friends. When I came home from Texas I knew I would see you again and then you came and we have crossed paths again and again. There is a force that attracts me to you, like lightning I'm drawn to you. Against all good advice- I love you," he said. He looked up from the floor into the eyes of his friend. 

Doc smiled with a happiness that came from deep within. "Good advice be damned!"

Wyatt chuckled. "It can at that. I don't care what anybody thinks. But I do have to head over to McCarty's," he said, putting his hat on.

Doc put his hand over Wyatt's to stop him short from getting the hat on his head. "I've just won my true love and I don't intend for him to leave me today. That river boat gambler can wait," he said.

"But Doc-"

Doc smiled and closed the distance to quiet him with a kiss. The hat fell to the floor as Wyatt gave in and the sunlight cast their melted shadows on the wall, the only sound in the room was the wind blowing the curtains through the shattered window pane.

THE END.


End file.
